Blood of Scarlet Color
by NavyBlu
Summary: Damon let go of his humanity the day he took his vows to the Chicago mafia. He's now faced with a new life, will he let his mob mentality define him, or can he overcome everything he was raised to be. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

D.S.

I shut the solid wooded door behind myself, watching the sun spill through the three windows that line the top fourth of the door. The light streamed in at an angle catching dust highlighting it like small snow flakes in it's wake. The boarding house was old, a dated museum at best. I turned slowly to observe the foyer now void of my younger brother, only his shoes left neatly against the wall. He was probably hiding away in his room too sullen to face the situation in front of us; and in all honesty I prefer it this way. As long as he keeps himself and his brooding disposition away from me I can wallow in my own disappointment of being relocated to Mystic Falls as Stefan Salvatore's boy guard.

We were forced into hiding because of one of my baby brother's brilliant plans, seeing as I was his brother, and now faithfully sworn into my father's business _family_ I was assigned the task of moving across the country and caring for my idiotic brother. What exactly did my seventeen year old brother do that was bad enough to move us and leave him with his very own made man as a body guard? He fell in love. A breeze laugh seeped from my lips at the thought.

It's truly Shakespearian, Stefan's little love affair rivaled only by Romeo and Juliet themselves. For decades the Salvatore family has run the streets of Chicago, from drugs, to guns, to stolen art we controlled the majority of big crime in the busy metropolis. The only rivals we have ever known were, the Eastern European Petrova family. They were savages compared to us; they were too messy, too public, and far too naive in their tactics. When they appeared in Chicago nearly thirty years ago my grandfather thought they were going to be a problem, but they stayed away from us keeping their hand in pots that never really interested our family. So we lived in peace until recently when the Petrova's newest boss started in on arms sales, creating a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere within the organized crime world of Chicago. It would be in this tense time that my brother met and fell in love with one Katerina Petrova, the princess of the Eastern European Mob. Being they overly emotional and passion individual he is Stefan carried on his clandestine affair with Miss Petrova for eight months before the woman came up missing. It wasn't long before Papa Petrova discovered his innocent princess had been sleeping with a Mafioso prince of her own.

This is about the time hell broke loose on the streets of Chicago, the Petrova's weren't ones for discrete action they gunned down two of my cousins and paralyzed an uncle all in hopes of finding their missing princess. We were going to the mattress, the war looming like a storm above our heads, and I was ready. I could almost taste the blood of those dirty gypsies I was craving the violence, the revenge, because after all I was_ il sanguinario. _

I focused on the den in front of me remembering that my father kept his scotch on an intricate bar just inside the large room. I stepped down into the large open sitting area spotting the crystal and bottle of alcohol, knowing my father's taste the liquor would be something lovely to indulge in, a beautiful way to waste away my hours of disappointment. I pour myself a glass of the amber liquid twirling it around before taking a sip. This was life now, small town Virginia, playing big brother and maybe if I was lucky participating in corrupting the town with a little petty crime. This was it, a musty boarding house and a cellar of wine and scotch…

"This is absolutely uninteresting." I sighed falling back on an oversized brown couch. "What the hell are we supposed to do here?" I questioned myself tipping the crystal glass up against my lips.

"Blend in, keep moving." I glance up to see my brother casually leaning up against the entry to the den. He wasn't as little as he used to be, he'd filled out as he played football, but he was still smaller than me a couple inches shorter and lacking a whole lot of masculinity if you asked me. I raised my eyebrows and offered him a sarcastic smile. "I know I fucked up Damon" I let out a dry laugh, he looked up at the ceiling like he was searching for a solution to this debacle "You have no idea the guilt I live with knowing what my actions of caused, knowing how many people I've hurt."

"Yeah well you wallow in that self pity Stef, while I imagine what I'd be doing if I were still in Chicago…"

"Damon I don't know what you want me to do, what you want me to say. We have to live here, together—"

"Mary-Alice, that's what I'd be doing. God that little petite thing with the white blonde hair, _mmm_ she was tasty." Stefan let out a sigh and I looked at him with a blank face "Want to take my fantasies too little bro?"

"Forget it Damon, it's still early I'm going to try and get registered for school." he shook his head and stood up straight heading for the door.

I heard the front door shut and I looked down at the crystal tumbler in my hand, my fingers were wrapped so tightly around it my knuckles were turning white.

"FUCK!" I cursed aloud throwing the glass at the stone fireplace, watching it hit and shatter into tiny shards. So this is what it had come to, after seven years of service to my father I was stuck babysitting. I ran my hand though my hair as I stood up, knowing I needed to clean up the mess I'd just made. I took the oath at 18; there wasn't much else going for me. I gathered the shards in my hand one by one, the morning sun falling on them and causing them to glitter. I reached for the final piece and it bit at my skin. I hissed at the sharp pain, but watched at the rich scarlet liquid bubble to the surface. I let out a breath letting the crimson color light up my vision, I ran my finger against the cut smearing the blood and reveling in how familiar it looked on my hands….

_I had just come off a job, the man was a rat selling out family secrets to a member of the feds, scum like him wasn't allowed to walk our streets, he wasn't allowed to enjoy his days. They didn't get him into their little protection program fast enough, and without him there to testify in court any information they obtained was useless._

_I looked into the mirror in the guest bathroom of my father's house. He'd asked me to stop by after the job; I was guessing it was in relation to our Petrova problem. My face had a bit of smeared blood on it; I simply smirked at my reflection. I turned the knob on the sink the hot water pouring from the spout. I put my hands under it letting the water run pink with our now dead rat's blood. Of course I normally wore gloves but sometimes I enjoyed the thrill of blood on my hands. Watching the crimson bubble out of a laceration was invigorating for me, exciting and even earned me the nickname Damon il sanguinario; Damon the bloodthirsty. Once the water ran clear again I splashed some on my face being sure to rub my chin clean, my father hated nothing more than seeing blood on my hands lord knows how he'd react to seeing it on my face. I chuckled at the thought and dried my hands on a towel before heading to my father's office._

_I opened the door to his study stepping in silently; he sat at his desk eyes scanning his computer screen._

"_None of you men know how to knock do you?"_

"_Never a skill you taught Me." he looked up at me reading glasses perched on his nose; he raised his eyebrows accepting the truth._

"_Never thought there would be a day my sons weren't scared of my office." he smirked. His face was tired, the bags dark beneath his eyes. Since Stefan pulled the shit with the Petrova girl, all hell had broken loose and just two days ago we lost two members of our family to the likes of those ignorant scum._

"_I take it you've decided to do something about the Eastern Europeans?"_

"_Not quite Damon, I decided to do something about your brother."_

"_I think a pair of cement shoes and a trip to the lake might do him good." my father rolled his eyes._

"_Don't be so cliché Damon, and we don't kill our own you know that."_

"_We kill rats, hell I just killed one even washed up for you."_

"_Your brother's not a rat Damon."_

"_Might as well be, who knows what he told that Petrova Whore." he took his glasses off setting the down and pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Stefan is not one of us, at least not when it comes to business. He's my son, just as you are. I am his father and no matter his folly it's my responsibility to protect him." I left out an annoyed sigh looking at the ceiling then at my father. "I know you're angry Damon, I know he's caused many personal problems for you in all this, but he's technically still a child."_

"_Hardly, I was only six months older than him when I took my oath."_

"_I know" he paused folding his hands in front of himself "What I'm about to ask you to do Damon is something that is very well going to piss you off, but you have to remember that we are family, and above all else the Borgata and my orders come first." I narrowed my eyes at my father, sure there were things I hated drug runs being a package boy but those are all things I'd moved up from, killing wasn't something I necessary looked down on but saw beauty in. What would cause him to remind me of family importance when I knew a war was looming. "There's a safe house one I've take you and your brother to before, we vacationed there a few times when you were younger." I lifted my chin my eyebrows knitting together. " It's in Virginia, I need to take your brother there and look after him." I pressed my lips together_

"_So now all I am is muscle to you?" the words sharp and biting. "Demoted to playing nanny for your pee brained son?" my father's expression hardened, of course he'd expected this reaction from me, I hated odd jobs, boring jobs._

"_Damon your brother needs protecting, and I know you are capable of doing so. Therefore I'm asking you to take him to the safe house and make sure no harm comes to him. You know very well the threat that's blooming with the disappearance of the Petrova girl"_

"_Stefan put us on the map for that one."_

"_Maybe so but he's still to be protected Damon."_

"_So it's not enough that I have to deal with having people following me, having hits out on my own life for being related to the little shit, but now you're asking me to pack up and move across the country with him?!" I yelled at my father "I've given you seven years so far, and vowed the rest of my life, I've risen in the ranks faster than anyone ever has, and as a street war is looming you're banishing me to bum fuck no where to play house with the shit head who started our problems in the first place!" my fathers face was a mask of irritated anger._

"_Under no circumstance will you ever speak to me in that tone again do you understand me Damon? You may think you're such a big shot but that does not mean you will disrespect me not as your father and defiantly not as your boss." his eyes were on fire raging._

"_Say I don't understand? Say I don't take little Stefan to hide out from the big scary guns! Say I kill the little shit myself!" I turned around my hand fisting my hair a growl escaping my lips. I took two deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. I heard the sound of a drawer opening behind me, and something heavy being set on the top of my fathers desk. I slowly turned letting my hands fall to my sides. It took a second to register what was happening as a completed my turn back to face my father. He had me by my collar and I was nose to nose with him, a new demon dancing in his eyes. I glanced down at the desk moving only my eyes. He was picking up a pistol with his free hand, his thumb pulling back the hammer. I shut my eyes and swallowed back my rising fear, as felt the end of the cold barrel press to my temple_

"_Damon, you took an oath." he spoke calmly "You vowed your loyalty to me, and to this family. Now son that includes your unwavering loyalty to whatever orders I give you." I felt myself begin to shake my fathers face evening out from his rage accepting his duty as a boss. "Now if you're telling me that you no longer have allegiance to me as the head of this family I will have to treat you as I do all other traitors." I squeezed my eyes shut praying to God for forgiveness seeing myself moments away from an eternity in hell. My breath quickened as his finger began to squeeze the trigger. "You maybe my son, but don't think that you're not expendable." The fear in my eyes reflected back at me in his as I hear a click. I take a deep breath and he pushed me back roughly. "Don't you ever question my orders again Damon, because next time I'll make sure this gun is loaded."_

S.S.

_"Stefan!" she laughed her voice like bells, contagious to anyone who heard. I watched as a flash of dark brown curls ran past me hiding behind a tree._

_"Miss. Petrova I believe you know better than to try and hide from me." I snuck slowly through the trees my boots crunching the fresh snow beneath them. I see her close shifting ready to run hidden so casually behind a tree to my left. I turn my body to the right before tricking her and turning back grabbing her in my arms._

_"Stef!" she giggles as we landing in the cold Chicago snow. "You're getting my hair wet!" she wined with a smile. I pinned her in place staring deeply into her eyes._

_"Your point?"_

_"If I come home with wet hair my Dad is going to ask questions." she gives me a smug look_

_"Oh yeah? You see maybe a few questions wouldn't hurt coming from your father, I mean goodness you're running around with a Salvatore! I hear they're quite animals." She pushed my shoulder rolling over on top of me._

_"Animals? Really Stef? "_

_"That's what I heard your uncle say when I was trapped in your closet hiding last week." her face twisted and I let out a laugh._

_"It's so stupid, they way we're supposed to hate each other"_

_"Its family business" I sigh_

_"It's stupid! I hate the whole thing, the lying, the crimes, the murder. Hell I can barley look into my own father's eyes, knowing the things he's done! Oh and my mother, I think she simple drinks her self into a stupor to avoid the facing the fact that her husbands a murder" I reach up and tuck one of her long brown curls behind her ear, the emotional atmosphere crashing down around us. "I hate this Stefan, all of it I just want to be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend who can come pick me up without the threat of having his head blown to pieces. I want so much more than this!" she slowly rolled off of me landing beside me in the snow. Katerina Petrova was my angel, my feisty minx. She laid in the snow her hair sprayed like a halo around her, I rolled to my side my head coming to rest on my hand. "One day Stefan I'm going to leave all of this, all of the secrets and violence, be a normal girl." she sighed_

_"I think that's easier said than done love." I lean over placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"We could do it you know." she whispers eyes fixed on the tree branches above us, "Runaway, never look back. You're too smart and compassionate to become like them Stefan, to join the organization like your brother and father."_

_"They'd find me, and your family, they'd find you too. That's the hardest lesson I've ever had to learn being the son of a mob boss" I pauses taking a long breath "You can't had anything for long"_

_"What about us?" she sits up her eyes intense "We've hidden us for nearly six months Stefan!"_

_"And I walk on egg shells waiting for the day my father or worse my brother finds out about it." her face turns hard, hurt knowing I'm afraid of the circumstances in which I love her._

_"Then why risk it" she scowls and I can't help but laugh, her face was far too beautiful to hold such an expression, "Really Stefan!" She let out a disgruntled breath and started to stand up, I grabbed her arm pulling her back down to me,_

_"I wouldn't be doing this, I wouldn't be risking everything if you weren't worth it Katerina." He brown eyes stared into mine innocence over powering her naive anger. "We'll figure it out, some how some day I promise you that."_

That was a month before she disappeared from Chicago, a month and four days before her family and mine found out about our teenage love affair. It's truly the only time I've feared my own family. I knew they were dangerous but I never imagined waking up to Damon holding a knife to my throat...

_I felt the bed shift so slightly it barley woke me from my slumber. Katerina was gone like a dream the morning after one that I'd been chasing ever since I caught wind of the news, until now I hadn't slept in four days. Dealing with my family was one thing, and searching the best I could for my angel was yet another. The bed shifted again and I groaned._

_"You stupid little prick" my eyes popped open to my brother standing beside me the metallic glow of this trademark switch blade accompanying his deep set frown._

_"Dam-"_

_"Shut up!" his eyes were burning orbs of ice "You know what you've taken from me little brother? You know what your little stunt with that Petrova bitch has done?" he flipped the knife in his hand and in a flash the lighting sharp blade was pressed uncomfortably to my throat. "My life little brother, my entire life as I know it is gone." I stared into his eyes harboring the monster I'd only heard of from the other members of the organization. This man wasn't the same person who used to stand up for me when the neighborhood bullies pushed me off my bike, this wasn't the same man who bought me condoms after hearing my first girlfriend and I, this wasn't my brother who's face was inching closer to mine. His crystal like eyes were void of any humanity, of any love, or compassion this was the monster that organized crime had turned my brother into._

_"Damon please!" I pleaded just above a whisper._

_"I bet you dad didn't put a gun to your head for your little stunt did he?" I felt the blade biting into the tender flesh of my neck. "Did you know our doting dad was willing to blow my fucking brains out for you?" he pressed harder and I felt blood begin to leak from my throat._

_"Damon I'm sorry I did know-"_

_"You didn't know that one poor life choice could cause so much pain for everyone?" his eyes were inches from mine,"I normally drain people of all their blood when they threaten my life. I watch as every drop leaks out of them, now what would stop me from doing that to you?" He paused and my eyes pleaded with the brother I once knew "HUH?" he yell "Your daddy that what." he withdrew the blade from my neck and I sat up gasping. "I might be stuck with you for now but Stefan don't you ever think that I will forget what you've taken from me." _

**I would like to thank you for reading, it's bee quite a while since I've been able to write and it's been very cathartic being able to again. Please be gentle this story is slowly becoming my baby that being said I would love feed back just please keep it respectful and constructive. **

**On another note I am currently looking for a beta reader, if you're interested please send me a private message.**

**Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**I figured I was a couple of Chapters ahead so why not post Chapter 2! I would like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed based on the first chapter alone! I appreciate all feed back, and if you have questions please ask. The story may be starting a little slow but I promised I have big things in store for our favorite characters! **

S.S.

It's all begun again; it was my first day of high school in Mystic Falls. I was recycled, forced to start again, and this was just the beginning of the reincarnation of Stefan Salvatore. Everything about this place was completely foreign to me: it was small, the student population was only a couple hundred, and the parking lot was barely more than a couple rows of Toyotas and Fords. I was used to 4,000 students and a mall-sized parking lot filled with cars that cost more than some of my new classmate's houses. I kept trying to convince myself that everything here was for the better, that the slow pace might just be what I needed to feel normal again- rather maybe it was what I had needed all along. The intimacy of living in such a close-knit community could open so many doors for me; I could, for once in my life, have the opportunity to forge meaningful, lasting relationships. I wouldn't have to worry about my name pushing people away, and for once being a Salvatore didn't mean anything to my peers. For once I would be more than just a son of a Don.

I shoved my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. I stared down at the crisp white paper in my hand and then up at the sea-foam colored plaque to the left of the open door. The numbers matched up and I took a step into the nearly vacant classroom. A man sat hunched over his desk flipping though papers and marking them with a bold red pen. He was young, barely touching his mid thirties, his hair was kept and light brown. He definitely took on the look of this town: simple and exact I shuffled my feet as to call attention to myself. He looked up, his face wore a stubbly shadow and his mouth was slowly pulling into a natural smile.

"Are you Mr. Saltzman?" I spoke up clearly, my shoulders squared toward him. To my surprise, he rose swiftly, immediately offering me his hand in greeting.

"I am," he smiled warmly as I took his hand in a solid shake. "And I'm guessing you're Mr. Salvatore, my transfer from Chicago." I smiled at the pleasantries, nodding. He let go of my hand and his arms crossed immediately as students slipped past us to take their seats.

"So how do you like our town so far, Stefan?"

"It's small." I let my lip curl up into a half smile.

"I can't argue that, but it has its charm, and a pretty rich history too." He notice the exchanged become a little uncomfortable and shifted his weight nodding. "Why don't you, uh, take a seat next to Elena." He paused and called her name to get her attention. A dark haired girl looked up, a smile on her face. There was something familiar about her smile: it was genuine and untouched by its surroundings, this young woman was happy. It was unpolluted, her lips seemed to mirror a truthful honesty I hadn't seen in months; a happiness I remember seeing on the face of my Angel. Her eyes turned to a questioning glance as I stared at her a bit too long.

"What's up Ric," she asked him, eyes darting between my face and that of our teacher.

"This is Stefan, just came in from Chicago. Would you mind helping him out today?" I watched her lips curled into a toothless smile.

"I can defiantly help with that." She let out a wholehearted laugh and motioned me to come sit in the empty desk beside her. I slid into the cold plastic chair and she looked at me with welcome. "So Stefan, what brings you to our lovely town?"

I was hesitant and slightly nervous, and she seemed to be picking up on my feelings

"No one ever moves here for the industry," she laughed, and it spilled like honey from her mouth.

"I wasn't doing well in the city, my dad owns a bit of property here so he exiled me and my brother." She shifted looking at me with understanding eyes.

"Seems like a dense punishment," she stated, "But I think I might be able to help you make the best of it." Her teeth glowed again in her friendly smile, and I offered her a half smile of my own before she spoke again. "Let me see your schedule." I picked up the white half page and handed it to her. Her mocha colored eyes scanned the lines. "Good news is we have English and French together, as well as the same lunch period." Elena looked up handing me back the page.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded as she pushed her long brown hair behind her ear

"But you're crazy for being in Mrs. Wilson's AP Calculus," she giggled lightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mr. Saltzman exclaimed as he called his first class of the morning together.

The day had been slightly less eventful than I had originally believed it would be. Of course, I fell victim to stares and whispers but it didn't bother me, I was the new kid after all. Elena had truly made things go smoother. She had showed me my classes before scampering off to her own, and adopted me into her lunch group as if I had been in Mystic Fall all my life. Needless to say her friends were proving to be almost as friendly as she was. After the final bell I exited my classroom and headed for the parking lot- seeing as none of my new friends were in my last period class I took the walk to the parking lot alone. It was just as I pulled my keys from my front pocket that I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Stefan!" I turned to see Elena and her two closest female friends huddled a few feet away from me. Elena's blonde friend Caroline had been the one to call my name. Caroline was sweet from what I'd seen, but she also reminded me of a puppy with her energy and over-excited behavior. I walked toward the girls smiling.

"Everything okay?" My eyes scanned over the girl's faces. Bonnie, Elena's other friend, had proven herself to be quieter than the rest, she still seemed to give off an aura of pleasantness though.

"Because you're new and don't really know anyone yet, we felt that it was up to us to see that you're welcomed to Mystic Falls properly," Caroline spoke up liberally. My hand rose to the back of my neck and I scratched at my hairline in a nervous reaction.

"What Caroline is try to ask is if you'd like to come to The Grill tonight and get to know some people," Bonnie offered in a more comfortable question. I looked to Elena who shrugged and offered me a soft smile.

"Could be fun," she offered

"It's settled then!" Caroline stepped back to the forefront of the conversation. "Elena will pick you up at eight." My eyes narrowed at Caroline as she grabbed Bonnie's arm, "Come on you, I need help hanging my student council posters." Bonnie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled off by the blonde.

"So eight?" Elena spoke, and I looked at her, nodding

"I guess so, although, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." She shook her head, shooing off the idea.

"It's not a problem, really. Plus I don't want you getting lost, Caroline might murder me if she doesn't see your, and I quote 'GQ worthy face', tonight." I let out a dry chuckle.

"Seriously? She said that?" Elena shrugged

"She seems to think you're the bee's knees, Stefan Salvatore. Just be sure to let her down easy, or ignore it- I heard that works too." She giggled as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and reading a text message Elena let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at me.

"Everything okay?" I asked concerned

"It's fine, I just have an idiot for a little brother."

"I get it," I offered. "Mine's just eight years older." She rolled her eyes in understanding before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"I have to go drag him out of the stoner pit before he gets into another fight." I nodded. "But seriously, be ready at eight!" She started backing away, "Salvatore boarding house, yes?" I nodded and she kept going until she turned and continued walking toward the gym. I began my retreat back toward my car, it seemed like Elena's smiles were contagious because I was happier than I had been since I arrived here in Virginia. I unlocked my car getting into the driver's seat and turned over the engine. It wasn't exactly my Porsche, but it got me from point A to point B. It all seemed so comfortable here, so normal-I had never had friends like this back in Chicago, I stuck with my dozens of cousins', people who shared the name. With the exception of my best friend Lexi, I only had family, and since she moved to Florida about a year ago I've been on my own. For once I feel normal, I feel like a seventeen-year-old boy.

In this moment Katerina's absence hit me the hardest, I should be here with her, we should be able to share in this normalcy together. I feel her, the emptiness heavy with questions and confusion. I will always hold out hope that she had run, that she's laying out on a beach on the West Coast, her body kissed by the sun and her hair spread out around her. Yet there's still a sick part of me that has nightmares where her pallor form is weighed down, lungs overrun with water, and her body drifting like a tired mermaid in the tides of Lake Michigan. I simply need to know if she's okay, I need to be able to share my life and my struggles with her. I need my angel.

I drove home in silence reflecting on my memories with Katerina, imagining how she would have interacted with this new life I had. When I pulled up into the drive of the boarding house I saw a black car parked behind my brother's blue Camero. Pulling my school bag and myself from my vehicle I started up the walk, eyeing the foreign car. It was black and sleek, with windows tinted so heavily you couldn't see inside. It was also high dollar which meant only one thing- it was a mob car. I walked in the front door making sure to make enough noise that my brother and whomever he was conducting business with would know I was home.

"Damon!" I called, my voice echoing through the house, "I'm home." I finished stepping into the den.

"Get your own milk and cookies, little brother, I don't do after school snacks." Damon was kicked back on the couch opposite Elijah Mikaelson. The Mikaelson family got around so I truly wasn't surprised to see him sitting in my living room, speaking with my brother. The Mikaelsons were shady, but they came through when they were needed, or at least that was their reputation. The men were relaxing and enjoying scotch muted until I left the room. My brother made sure that I was never involved in his business even by accident.

Damon was eight years older than I was but it never really affected our relationship negatively. He was old enough by the time I was born that he developed a natural protective instinct rather than any feelings of jealousy. Don't get me wrong, we had our fair share of fights: we'd slugged each other a few times, but never had he been as cold and withdrawn as he'd gotten recently. He would say I killed our relationship the moment I "stuck my dick in Crazy", but our relationship began to perish about the time he began moving up in my father's business. He was initiated when I was ten, so I can't remember much of a time where he wasn't working for the family. At first it wasn't bad, he was a foot soldier, running drugs and doing lower level work- that was until my uncles and father found out his talent for carrying out assassinations and interrogations. He took out a pretty high ranking member in New York when he was twenty-one and from then on Damon Salvatore was a made man—a man of honor. Damon had become an even more calculated killer in the last couple years and a monster began to fill the shell of my brother's fleeing soul. I've heard rumors, horror stories of Il Sanguinario, but I never believed them until the moment my brother drew his knife across my throat. I reached up feeling where the now healed line used to be. I miss my brother more than anything, but I'd rather have no brother at all than this slave to bloodlust.

I headed toward my room. I knew Damon couldn't have much work when he was here in Virginia, at least not while he was in Mystic Falls. He was setting a delivery system for drugs, I didn't have to eavesdrop to know that much.

D.S.

"Just have him bring me an easy shipment, I mean you see this town, I doubt there's really even enough people to make this worth my while." I spoke curtly. Elijah smiled , letting a chuckle leak from his serious demeanor.

"Honestly I still can't believe Giuseppe banished Il Sanguinario to the likes of small town, USA. He has to expect you to shake things up a least a little bit."

"Oh, don't get me started on my family, Elijah, I don't have nearly enough bourbon in my system for that right now." We slowly walked toward the front door as I was seeing him out. "Thank you for making the trip to see me by the way, always need a friend willing to go the distance."

"Anything for a Salvatore, you know that, Damon. I'll have a little package boy bring you your goods next week-give you a little entertainment."

I let my eyebrows rise and a smile spread across my face.

"I can't wait." He turned to grab the knob of the door. "Elijah, is there any news? Did they finally find their stupid little whore yet?"

"Not yet, although a little birdie told me that they're starting to think she ran away. They found a little credit card activity near New York."

"Shhhh," I hissed at him. "Not too loud, last thing I need is Romeo making a run for it." He nodded.

"Regardless, they haven't let up on your family. They still see your brother as the man who deflowered Printsesata."

"Normally I would be proud of the little shit for corrupting an innocent little girl, but good God, could he be any stupider?"

"I thought it was bad when Kol fucked your cousin, Marianna," Elijah laughed.

"Honestly, if they knew the slut she would turn into I doubt he would have been tortured like he did."

"He knew better, I should have joined in. You don't sleep with a daughter of the mob, it's one of our own family rules." He had a point, sleeping with any made man's daughters could lead to some messy situations- especially if you didn't treat the bitch like a princess. "Well, I have to get going if I'm going to make my flight back home tonight." He held out his hand and I took it, nodding to him as he left. I shut the door behind him, embracing the silence. At least now I could kill time selling drugs to the youth of Mystic Falls.

"What was that all about?" Stefan was coming down the hallway, fresh from a shower and in some vintage grey shirt.

"Just thinking of ways to mess with the population of such a sweet little town."

"Well, that didn't take long," he mused, headed for the kitchen. I followed him, wanting a non-alcoholic drink myself. "Honestly, I don't know what our family would do without the Mikaelsons, they make miracles happen." I nodded, my brother at least knew that our alliance with the British family was not just convenient but necessary as well.

"As obligated, how was school, little brother?" I humored him with my interest- if one thing was right, I was going to go stir crazy if I didn't have at least one person to speak with. Stefan looked at me, his eyes cautious and searching.

"Fine, people are ten times more friendly here than they were back home."

"Because they don't know who your father is here," I laughed.

"I figured that much."

"So where are you going out to tonight?"

"Play some pool, and have dinner at some local place." I nodded as he opened the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water, holding one out to me. I took it, cracking the lid and taking a long drink. "One of the local girls who showed me around convinced me to go, actually felt nice being invited to things by people who aren't our family."

"Too much positivity, Stef, you can stop now." He let out a dry laugh.

"Never mind then. I'm going to grab some socks, if Elena comes to the door please don't be an ass." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Ew, what kind of name is Elena? How old is she, like, eighty?"

"Not funny!" he yelled over his shoulder. I began walking back to the den when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Like clock work…" I sighed, headed for the foyer. I opened the door and what I was faced with was the exact opposite of the eighty year old I pictured when my brother said her name. She was thin, so petite she looked breakable. Her olive skin and dark brown hair covered her in a look that was exotic to me, and erotic in my newly forming fantasies.

"Is Stefan here?" Her voice was strong but uncertain, she looked wildly uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, come on in." I pulled myself away from studying her and stepped aside for her to step into our new home. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," I introduced myself to this beautiful woman before me. Normally I liked a blonde woman, skinny woman that could easily be described as a bimbo, but this girl had butterflies stirring in my stomach.

"Elena," she confirmed sweetly. I stopped and changed my mindset, this was some high school girl- fuck that, I wasn't going to go down for something as stupid as statutory.

"Stef!" I called out, he needed to get this girl out of my house before I was tempted to strip her with my eyes.

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls, Damon?" I turned back to her, she had a friendly smile painted across her face and her large brown eyes sparkled with welcome.

"It's small, and slightly boring." She laughed easily at my statement.

"Yes, it can be both of those things. Normally us locals hang out at The Grill when we get bored, that's where Stefan and I are headed tonight. They have a pretty cool bar for people who are of age as well."

"I will definitely keep that in mind, Elena." I offered her a dashing smile and saw her blush and look down at the floor. Stefan jumped the last couple stairs and entered the foyer, offering Elena a steady 'Hey'.

"It was nice meeting you." Elena's brown eyes met my own.

"You as well." Stefan glared at me, ushering his new friend out the door.

"Please don't pull anything," he whispered as she had exited and he was on her heels.

"Don't go replacing your dear Katerina," I clicked my tongue and winked at him. His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped out the door, visibly angry I'd brought up his runaway lover.

E.G.

Crystalline Blue, it surrounds me, encircles me completely. A chuckle breaks me of my trance and I realize I was staring deeply into his eyes. A smile spreads across his face, a tender look of adoration reflects back at me, he is, for lack of a better word, absolutely beautiful. His fingers glide along my jaw and I feel my face rising in temperature.

"Elena." My name rolls off his tongue like poetry. His expression changes as he smiles, a cocky grin spreading across his face. His fingers are like electricity as they dance across my lips and like magnets his are pulled ever so slowly toward my own. I feel the rhythm of my heart speed up and blood catch fire in my veins. This beautiful creature wants me, and I in this moment need his touch, his kiss…

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

I sat up with fright, gasping for breath. Did that really just happen? I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head, trying to escape the twisted dream I just woke up to. Damon Salvatore - I dreamt about kissing, or rather almost kissing, Damon Salvatore. It was wrong and I felt dirty even remembering the feelings that erupted within me. It was my friend's brother, older brother at that. I was Stefan's friend, why on earth would I be having dreams about his brother? I'd met him once, Stefan never spoke of him and I mean, I shouldn't even think about him, but I do. He's otherworldly handsome, and his eyes- those eyes could convince me to do anything. I pushed the dream from my mind and, in a daze, dressed for school.

When I finally dragged my self sleepily to class and sat down next to Stefan, he eyed me suspiciously twirling his pencil,

"Hey, are you alright?" He seemed concerned at my lack of pep this morning. I looked over at him, blinking a couple times.

"Yeah, fine," I replied curtly, the dream of his brother still weighing heavily on my mind

"You seem a little out of it," he stated, his face reflecting his worry.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I reached up and rubbed my eyes, and before I could process what I was doing words were spilling idly from my mouth. "So I've been meaning to ask you what's the deal with your brother?" Stefan's face changed, going hard, and he leaned back in his chair, his body language no longer welcoming but guarded and defensive.

"Elena, if you're inter—"

I cut him off before he could even finish his statement.

"Ew, no, not like that," I lied. "I mean what does he do- does he just sit around the house all day or what?" It seemed like Stefan was seeing through my statements.

"Nothing for now, but-" He paused, shaking his head. "He's not a good person, Elena, generally he doesn't do good things, so if his pretty blue eyes have you caught up, just move on while you can."

"Stefan, I'm not into your brother, okay?" I was strong and forceful with my words. So what if his brother isn't his biggest fan, it's not like the guy goes around murdering people for fun.

"I'm serious Elena, even if you really aren't, just stay away from him. He's not the person he's pretending to be."

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**-Blu**


	3. Chapter 3

S.S

The Grill was crowded, but it was the same as every night in this sleepy little town. I had taken up a friendship with Elena and her two girl friends almost immediately, it was a strange situation being one of the only guys these girls hung out with, but with Damon's surging masculinity at home I welcomed the change of pace. The girls were chatting about am upcoming dance while I was setting up the pool table and getting ready to set down the cue ball and break the game. I lined up the solid white ball and leaned over ready to take the shot.

"Oh hell no, you do not get the break Stefan!" Bonnie saw me about to start the game. "You're already the best player in this place you don't get to break, give us little people a chance!" she stepped up grabbing my pool stick and I chuckled stepping away.

"I'm sorry you guys were too busy chatting about shoes, I wasn't even sure they were still playing." she leaned over and took the shot balls scattering and one falling into the pocket.

"Oh don't be a cheat Salvatore." Caroline brushed past me taking her own shot and failing miserably

"Wrong Salvatore my brother's the cheat, I'm the honest one." I offered her a smile as she backed down and huffed about her lacking skill when it came to playing pool. "I should really teach you girls how to play this game." Elena laughed from her barstool behind me. She was wonderful, absolutely welcoming and warm. Elena Gilbert was everything I should want to take home to a normal family, but sadly even when I tried to see her that way I was reminded of how similar she was to Katerina: her brown hair, and creamy chocolate colored eyes, her slim figure. When I looked at Elena all I could see or think about was my angel, the missing woman I loved so much.

"Go Stef." Elena elbowed me after she finished her shot. I stepped up to the table, Bonnie handing me my stick with a smile.

"So Elena." I pocketed my first ball as I listened in to Caroline. "Matt's still single you know." I looked up to see the blonde girl eyeing the bus boy a few yards away. "He would love to go to the dance with you."

"Care I told you, Bonnie and I are going together—friend date." Elena grabbed the darker complected girl in a half hug.

"Yeah, and Care you could have even been our third wheel but you're too obsessed with Tyler Lockwood now a days." Bonnie laughed "We'll just have to replace you with Stefan." she sighed. I missed my shot and stood up grinning,

"Two beautiful girls, one for each arm. I think I'm beginning to like Virginia." Bonnie and Elena let out a laugh. Caroline looked annoyed, he blue eyes focused on me and then back to Elena.

"He misses you Elena. He's given you your space don't you think it's time you get things back to normal? The accident was months ago." Caroline's voice was rough and almost hurtful. Elena froze, and Bonnie's jaw went slack.

"Caroline Forbes!' Bonnie spit her name like a curse word. I looked between the girls concerned. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink as Elena's eyes seemed to ghost away.

"So Matt's the ex?" I asked, confused by the entire situation.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena muttered. She seemed to have shut down completely in just a matter of seconds.

"No but he does!" Caroline grabbed her friend by the shoulder "He's hurting Elena please will you just deal with what you have to so everything can be normal again?" Elena stood up pushing past her friend and grabbing her purse.

"Stefan, can you drive me home?" her eyes didn't even meet mine as she spoke.

"Uh yeah absolutely." I handed my stick off to Bonnie who offered up a soft apologetic smile. Elena raced out of the restaurant and I had to jog to keep her in my sighs. She broke through the door and I watched her duck into the small ally a few feet away.

"Elena, are you—" I turned the corner and saw her back flush against the bricks and her face in her hands. I did all I knew how to and grabbed up her small frame wrapping her in a hug. She shuttered a little trying to contain sob. I ran my hand down her hair doing my best to comfort and soothe her. Slowly the shudders and whimpers stopped and I let my hold on her loosen as I pulled back to look at her. Her hands did their best to push the tears back. I searched her face for answers.

"I hate when she does that." her voice was just above a whisper as she looked up at me and I let my arms fall away from her. "It's like she can't allow me to figure things out without stepping in and doing what she thinks is best."

"This is about more than the bus boy isn't it?" she nodded looking down at her shoes.

"I try so hard to just be okay, and keep moving." I nodded I knew the feeling.

"Lets go back to my house, we can order in and maybe a talk a little." she did her best to offer me a smile, and I hugged her again.

We moved slowly from the ally and toward my car, I did my best to keep myself in step with her, in hopes that my presence beside her was enough to show her my offer of strength and stability. I led her over to my car unlocking the passenger door and holding it open for her. It was strange sense of déjà vu I hadn't opened a car door in nearly two months. Thoughts of Katerina invaded my mind. I got into the drivers seat and looked over at Elena. She stared straight a head; I could almost see her mind flipping though thoughts. "You don't have to share anything with me that you don't want to Elena." she looked over at me her doe eyes innocent and searching. "…but I can tell you that I know what pain is, it's actually what brought me here." I turned the engine over and put the car in gear pulling out of the parking spot. "I lost someone I love very much recently, she disappeared and no one knows what happened to her. My dad sent me here in hopes of having me clear my head and stay out of the mess." I kept my eyes on the road. "She was amazing, absolutely the love of my life. Two months ago she stopped answering my phone calls, she didn't show up for school, and later that night I found out she'd disappeared. Her family thought she had been taken, her father was into some shady work. Everyone assumed she'd been killed. I was a mess looking for her trying to figure out what had happened to her. I think she ran away honestly, but I haven't seen or heard from her in almost two months now." I glanced over at Elena; her eyes were soft and comforting. "You lost someone and I see it in your eyes, this is beyond Matt or whatever his name is. Your hurt means something Elena, don't let Caroline or anyone else belittle it."

"I lost my parents." her voice was almost inaudible, "There was a car accident, they had come to pick me up from a stupid party and on our way home." I looked over at her and placed my hand on her knee giving it a squeeze in support. "It just all seems so petty you know, dances, cheerleading, god even my puppy love relationship with Matt. It was all so pointless."

"It does when the people you love aren't there to share your life with, it does all seem petty." she didn't need my condolences or me to interject and tell her it would all be okay, she needed someone to listen to accept her feelings and not convince her that going back to normal is okay. "Getting out of town helped me a lot I think, not seeing her everywhere, not waiting for news. Changing your routine it really helps, what people don't understand is things won't ever be normal again, we have to create a new sense of normal and nurture it." she looked at me and offered a sad smile.

"You get it." she said simply

"I do." I reached over and clasped my hand on her shoulder. "It's acceptable to not be okay some days, and it's alright to tell people like Caroline to shove it because they don't know what it feels like. You will never be the Elena you were before you lost your parents, and that okay because you're getting stronger and you creating a new normal." I pulled up the drive into the boarding house.

"Nooooo that not an accurate representation of how a sit down works." Elena laughs at me, her eyes fixed on some TV movie about a mob family.

"And you would know the difference?"

"Yeah I would!" she shook her head from her spot in the oversized chair. Her laugh erupted into the den "I read okay? I read a lot."

"So all of this movie is fabrication?"

"Yes, yes it is. The mob is not that tacky, well maybe in New York but I know for a fact they aren't like that in Chicago."

"So you hang out with mobsters a lot Stefan." she teased, I smiled if only she knew

"Aunt Theresa is that tacky." I look up behind me to see Damon leaned up against the doorway to the den. I didn't notice his come in the front door, but that was the problem with living in a big house. "Elena" Damon nodded in her direction.

"So your aunt was in the mob?" Elena directed her question to my brother.

"Oh hell no, she married a guy who was in organized crime. Big hair, big attitude, big pain in the ass come Christmas." he saved himself so smoothly from spilling the truth. "And tacky purple lipstick, god I hated that woman."

"So where have you been all day?" I asked my brother as he came around to join us, sitting down next to Elena on the couch.

"Errands" He looked at me harshly, and I knew the subject should be dropped in front of our guest, "Even found myself a new fan. Some chick named Viki Donovan has been following me around like a puppy for the last couple days." Elena cringed

"I will warn you Damon, Viki Donovan maybe hot but she's not the type you want to get mixed up with." Damon looked over at Elena laugher tugging at his lips.

"And why's that Kitten?" the pet name rolled off his tongue with sweetly.

"She's been around, and you don't want to know the horror stories that go along with the statement, wear a condom." he nodded "I figured the drugs probably wouldn't bother you but the list of STDs might." Damon made a disgusted face and I let out a laugh.

"Thanks for the warning." Elena winked at him and let out her own laugh.

It was calm in the living room as we all settled back watching the movie; it was so strange how comfortable it was with Elena here, even with my brother's over bearing presence. She had her legs curled up beside her, and her fingers were idly running through her hair catching tangles. Every so often I'd catch Damon shifting or looking over at her his eyes fixated on her movements. He was calmer than normal, and maybe it was an act but his body seemed more relaxed than it normally was with outsiders. Damon was my brother, and I loved him purely because of that fact, but as I watched him shift and observe Elena I felt uneasy. If he knew it of not his body langue was giving off a message of attraction, and for a person like Damon attraction or let alone any emotional of strong value could be dangerous.

E.G.

"Ugh!" I grunted slamming down the hood of Jenna's Mini Cooper. It was the third time this week that it had stalled out on me, and this time I was stranded on a back road at nearly ten o'clock at night. It was now safe to say I hated this car. I took my phone from my pocket, and started to flip through my contacts knowing very well Jenna was out of town with Alaric. Matt's name flickered on the screen and for a moment I considered pressing send, but the emotional turmoil that could come with that call outweighed the being stuck here in the dark. I saw a car in the distance it's lights coming toward me, maybe they would stop, I looked back down at my phone seeing Stefan's number and knowing he'd be willing to help.

The distant car flicked on their hazard lights and I looked up as the pulled up behind me. In any normal situation I should have been scared but then again this was Mystic Falls, nothing ever happened her… A man exited the car, and for a moment all I saw was his tall silhouette.

"Well, well what do we have here." the man's voice was familiar but it took me a moment to place. He came into the radiance of my own headlights.

"Damon." I breathed his name in relief

"What mess have you gotten yourself in this time Kitten?" he chuckled as he opened the drivers door to pop my hood again.

"It stalled out again." I said annoyed. I watched has he lifted the hood and brought out his cell phone to use the flashlight app. His eyebrows furrowed,

"Come here and hold this will you." he held the phone out to me and I stepped over grabbing it as he rolled up his sleeves. "What are you doing out here so late anyways." he asked not even looking up for what he was doing.

"Looking for my idiot little brother, only to find out he snuck back home."

"Idiot little brothers, you have one of those too?" he chuckled

"Didn't used to be, he's going through a rebellious stage and it's exhausting." Damon stood up straight and looked at me

"Trust me I get it." I offered him and smile and he followed his steps as he retreated and shut the hood. I handed him back his phone and he switched off the flashlight.

"Fixed?" I asked hopefully, he chuckled wiping the black grease onto his pants

"Not so lucky, you need new spark plugs and possibly a new battery as well." I felt my shoulders fall

"Go ahead and hop in the Camero, I'm going to call a tow truck and have them take your car to my house I'll change the plugs tomorrow."

"Oh Damon, you don't have to I mean I can call Jenna and have her call the dealership."

"Dealerships take too long, plus I'm guessing the closest one is in Richmond. Go get in my car, I'll wrap this up and take you home." I opened my mouth to object and I felt his finger come to rest on my lips, "Go." It was only one word but it was strong and authoritative, leaving me no choice but to walk over to his car and climb in. Damon was so different from his brother, so much more intense; his icy eyes were so complex locking way emotions and secrets.

I watched as he chatted to a tow service on the phone and secured the car. Stefan had made a point of warning me about his brother, but I didn't see how he could be dangerous to me. When I looked at Damon I saw a strong man, and now a seemingly selfless man, of course he had his moments that were flooded with sarcasm and negativity but as I watched him make his way over to me I saw a friend. He ducked into the drivers seat and looked at me,

"All set, they're bringing it tonight and I should be able to have it back to you by tomorrow afternoon."

"I owe you one." I smiled looking over at him; he raised his eyebrows and offered a flat smile.

"Eh it's nothing really, but lets get you home." we rode in silence until we hit the city limits the street lights passing over us every few feet eliminating the inside of the classic car.

"I like you." Damon spoke suddenly "I think you'll be good for him." I looked at him confused

"Oh for Stefan?" he nodded "No, I mean I don't see him as anything more than a friend. Plus I think he's still very much in love with the girl that went missing." I saw him tense up his face went from safe and relaxed to hard and dangerous looking.

"What did he tell you about her?" his voice had changed, it stiffened like his body

"Nothing just that she went missing, that he hoped she had just runaway." he was quiet still stone like staring straight ahead. "Did she do something Damon, is there something Stefan isn't telling me?"

"They should never have been together." he said flatly "Now where am I taking you." I gave him simple directions and everything went quiet again, this time in a tense regard. We stopped in front of my house the porch light still on; I looked over at the raven-haired man next to me, he was still next to me, almost unrealistically so.

"Um thank you again Damon." I unbuckled my seatbelt

"Don't mention it." he finally moved looking over at me, his ridged body melted slightly. "I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon when the car is all fixed up." I nodded gathering my things and stepping out of his car, right before I went to close the door I leaned down an met Damon's icy blue gaze,

"I know you and your brother seem tense and all after the move, but he loves you Damon he's just hurting from loosing someone important to him. He's making his new normal." his eyebrows rose and he pressed his lips in a line.

"If only it were that simple Elena. Goodnight" he said gruffly and I stood up straight shutting the door. I walked up the path to the house, opening the door just in time to hear Damon peel out.

D.S.

"STEFAN!" I slammed the front door of the boarding house, I was less sympathetic and more livid knowing my brother had run his mouth about his little missing girlfriend. "STEFAN!" I yelled again as I marched up the stairs toward his room. "Stolido!" I half sung, calling my brother stupid in native our tongue. I saw him step out of his room at the end of the hall, shirtless in a pair of lounge pants, and his hair still damp from a shower.

"Yes, almighty Damon" he looked annoyed crossing his arms over his chest

"So what part of telling your little friends about Katerina seemed like a good idea?" he stood up straighter his face getting more serious

"I didn't—"

"Do you understand what risk you have just put that girl in my simply telling her your ex-girlfriend is missing?" Stefan looked down unwilling to meet my eye contact.

"I didn't tell her any details about my _girlfriend_ Damon, just that she went missing."

"Hello little brother!" I yelled at him, withholding the urge to slap him upside the head "Your name is Stefan _Salvatore_! Anyone who knows anything about what's going on Chicago knows who your missing ex-girlfriend is!" I gritted my teeth trying not loose it on my little brother. "If someone wanted intel, and found us the first people they'll approach are your new little friends, and if she so much as mentions the fact that you have a missing girlfriend she's liable to be taken and beaten for any information!" his green eyes finally met my own as he took in a deep breath. "You don't know the things we do to people we believe have information Stefan, you don't know the things those Petrovas are capable of, because you bet your ass it's ten times worse than what we do." I stepped forward, my eyes hardening and the monster inside flaring up. "Us Italians we don't torture women, and we don't take them out unless they are a significant threat. The Eastern Europeans they do more than torture women, and trust me they don't just kill them either…" I paused watching fear flash into my brother's eyes "They make them wish they were dead" I turned and walked away from him too sickened by his actions to even look into his eyes. The little shit knows better than to tell anyone anything too personal, to let anyone but family in.

My thoughts turn to Elena, and her innocent doe eyes. She didn't even know what she was getting into, didn't know what violence being my little brothers confidant could bring. She was an innocent, and I know my family and other respectful mob families, wouldn't even thing about touching a women, to do what the Petrova's do. There was a deep feeling swirling in my gut, a compromise between anger and a masculine desire to protect. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, I never wanted to protect anyone outside of the family, and people were disposable to me. Women were a one and done deal, most men were associates I took advantage of. I don't care for anyone I'm not sworn too, and I'm sworn to my family. Yet as I think about the family and the vows I took to them, Elena's laughter enters my mind. There's something different about this girl, her innocence, her happiness, her desire to look out for my brother someone who owes her nothing. Elena was a different type of person, and now she was someone my brother had endangered and that was reason enough for me to make up my mind to protect her if there came a time she needed it. Too many people had been hurt by my brother's actions, honestly_ I_ think he has enough blood on his hand to be sworn in himself, but Stefan was an innocent and effects of his behavior aren't as qualifying as his finger on a trigger.

I retreat to my room and find my stash of bourbon, I don't mess with a glass tonight I just want to draw back into myself and shut down. There are too many things that need sedating in me, my sexual appetite is in a state of utter famine, my desire to be inebriated was deafening, and deeper in the caves of my mind the monster that had made me famous was waking. Virginia was not the place for me, and without the sex, the drugs, without my job I was a ticking time bomb.

S.S.

I watched my brother storm off to his room, and shut the door behind him. He was right I did just endanger an innocent, not just any innocent I endangered someone who had done nothing but support me and be my friend. I collapsed on my bed my eyes focusing on the beams on the ceiling. Why was I born into this, why couldn't I just be part of a family with a white picket fence and a golden retriever? Or at the very least why couldn't Mom still be here? Everything is such a mess and when I finally feel like things are making their way into the confines of normal, I do something to fuck it up. I stare at the ceiling for what seems like hours, my mind turning over scenarios that leave my new friend in danger. Why did I do these things? Why did I always let my heart and my emotions override my sense and logic? As I try and sink into the bed, craving nothing more than to be swallowed up by it's plush white pillows and blankets I hear my phone buzz. I sigh loudly and sit up. The phone is next to me on the dark side table. The screen read _Blocked _and for a moment I thought about just setting it back down and ignoring it, but for some reason I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" silence meets me on the other line, "Hello?" I repeat trying to pick up on any sound on the other end. I hear what sounds like a faint sob and I pause. I know that sound I know that gasp! "Katerina?" I speak in wonder. "Oh god, Kat are you okay?!" I nearly yell into the phone, but almost as soon as I made the realization the line went dead. I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it, now vacant of calls. That was her and I was sure of it. My girl, my beautiful angel was alive, and calling me. A million questions raced through my head, was she okay, has she being held captive, was she hurt, where was she? My heart was bursting at the seams; I needed to know where she was. All the nightmares I've had about her sinking to he bottom of one of the great lakes were simply fiction, Katerina was breathing and I would find her as soon as I could.

D.S.

It's never a good thing when you're woken up by the shrill of a work phone; especially when you're in the business I am. Normally a five a.m. phone call translates to a family member dead, an incoming visit from the feds, or worse you were needed at a sit down. I had only been requested for a sit down once, and it was after I took out Frankie Poloni when I was twenty-one. Frankie was an ass, and was making pretty real threats against the family in Chicago so I was ordered to take him out. It caused a bit of a stir in New York, and my father called a sit down the first I'd ever been asked to attend. It was tense, the air thick with anger, and each man waiting for someone to make a move. We didn't let the New Yorkers know who had killed their dear friend but rather offered up retribution as to avoid a spilt. After a sit down a man could sleep for days the tension and the fear was too great and would quickly drain any man of his will.

So an early morning phone call was normally a bad thing, a stressful thing. The phone buzzed next to me and I tossed an idle hand on to the side table to grab it. I answered it laying on my ear still expecting to be able to sleep.

"Yes, Sir?" this phone was all business, and the greeting of 'Yes, Sir' was the only acceptable answer to the ringing sound-or that's what my father believed.

"Damon, I need you this weekend." I yawned the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't that of my father but his younger brother Antonio.

"Good morning to you too Uncle" I sat up holding the phone to my head stretching.

"We got a Petrova at Donny's warehouse, and we need him to speak. So far no one can get through to him and we don't want to kill him just yet." I felt a burn start in my chest, a blaze lit within me; this was just what I needed.

"Sounds good to me." the excitement was dripping from my voice and I knew it. "Anything else new in the home front?"

"The Petrova girl is alive. Your father is very well looking for revenge at this point."

"Don't tell my little brother that, he's still hung up on the bitch" I hissed into the phone

"Tell him she's dead, because that's the plan. Better to let him mourn now, it'll hurt less after we take her out for causing such a mess." I chuckled it was a devious plan but just like my Uncle to suggest it.

"When do I leave?"

"Tickets are at the Richmond airport, you leave Friday morning, and you're back on a plane after lunch with your Grandmother Sunday."

"Sounds perfect, now I'm tired as hell Uncle you care if I go back to sleep?"

"Lazy ass." he muttered

"Send my father my love."

"Ciao."

"Later" I hung up the phone falling back into the pillows. I finally get to do something exciting, I thought my father was sending my ass in to retirement. A couple of calls like this a month, running up to Chicago for a weekend or two would keep my dark side feed and knocked out while I lived a seemingly normal life in Mystic Falls. That of course was next to the petty crime I participated in from time to time. I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling; I had a big meeting in Richmond next Wednesday night, Klaus Mikaelson was bringing me a piece of artwork for my newest buyer. I liked Klaus, I enjoyed his company and although we didn't get to see each other we tended to make a night of it. A big dinner, suits, alcohol and of course we tried to out do each other by bringing dates. Seems my life of organized debauchery wasn't as far gone as I believed it was, I was heading into a pretty busy week for myself. I pulled my covers up over my head, because as busy as it was looking I needed as much sleep as I could get right now.

**Sorry for the long wait, and thank you to those who commented, favorited, and followed the story you're the ones that keep me going.**

**On another note I'm looking for a beta, my current one had flaked out on me pretty badly, shoot me a message if you're interested!**

**-Blu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I would like to take a moment before you start this chapter to go a head and warn you that it's a lot darker and insinuates a lot more violence than the previous chapters. Saying that I will tell you I'm so excited to get the plot moving and introduce you to Damon's dark side.**

**Thank you to those who commented or followed the story!**

D.S.

A metallic smell hung heavy in the air of the warehouse, whomever they let in here before me was an armature, they were doing it all wrong. Fear was a great tool, greater than physical violence I believed. When you slowly showed a person their end they were more likely to break, beg, plead, and sometimes even give you what you want.

I arrived at the meat-packaging warehouse only a few minutes ago, and the smell of the hot crimson blood was already invading my senses, a hard arid dryness locked into my throat. The thirst always came first, it was awakened by the smallest of things, smells, sounds, the feeling of a vein pulsing under my fingertips. The monster was ready and fighting trying to take over. I was trying to keep him at bay by organizing a few things to take with me into the meat locker. Truly I need only one thing; I pulled my knife out of my pocket- perfectly kept, balanced, and lightening sharp. This was the same knife I drew across my brothers throat only weeks ago, it has been always been my favorite weapon. Guns were fun don't get me wrong, but they were far too messy.

I spent nearly my whole journey to Chicago pacifying the monster with fantasies as he shook and rattled his cage; it been too long since my last kill. Controlling the every day Damon and keeping him in charge had gotten easier but I still needed to feed this beast to simply keep those around me safe. I am one of two people who live inside of me and I think it's better that way. Damon is normal a bit of an ass but he's a functioning man, yet behind that man there's someone else an entity that was created for the simple purpose of torture and assassination-inside me I house a monster more wild than any you will ever see.

This monster has a reputation that claims both personas inside me; ruthless and feared I am a legend in the world of organized crime. Il Sanguinario, a name that made even the drunken Irish shake in their boots. People have asked me why, and how I've become like this and I simply tell them I'm a product of conditioning. My father never allowed his first-born son to feel, when I fell down a skinned my knee as a toddler I was berated until I forgot how to cry. I was encouraged to fight, to embrace pain and to dish out more than I was given. I was desensitized to emotion, I know what love is, I know what sadness and loss are but I've only ever known how to embrace rage how to harness and allow it to consume me- to black out in it. That's how it happens, I let the beast exhale its rage allowing it's hate take over every inch of me, and I simply black out. No humanity, no guilt, because I don't remember doing these things. I see the aftermath, the corpses, and the blood, but I never remember more than the first cut, or the shot of the gun. My father brags on me as his secret weapon, that I can make any man talk, and I can: I was groomed and created to do just that. Sometimes it's a burden to know nothing of my own humanity, and other times I thank god that it's been stolen from me. I do pride myself in the fact that I never allowed my father to condition my brother the way he had me, I shielded Stefan the best I could, he was a momma's boy anyways which helped when he needed the love and adoration my father robbed me of. This doesn't discredit my mother, she adored me when she was alive but I was more interested in what daddy was doing than the affection she was giving out. I'm happy that my brother was spared from all of this heartlessness, that he was on track to escape the mob life and go to college where he could become a doctor or a teacher, something normal.

My Uncle Antonio came up beside me handing me a pair of black gloves.

"You want him to live?" I asked cautiously, my blue eyes clouding over as the monster loomed

"No." he answered gruffly, I slapped the gloves away and I felt the rage begin seep in, the black tar of the monster was beginning to rush through my veins. I pushed my hair back and stripped off my leather jacket, the meat locker was cold, but monster brought heat and fire into me as he worked.

"You get the information, I cause the pain." I looked at my uncle, I knew I wouldn't remember much of this later; he nodded his face flat and void of emotion. I picked up the only thing I needed to make a man talk. This blade had drawn out countless amounts of information already and it wasn't going to stop soon. I followed my uncle into the meat locker where a man was tied to a metal chair that was bolted to the cement floor. His head hung and I couldn't see his face, but when Antonio slammed the door behind us the man sat up with a fright. His eyes reflected a sense of panic and hopelessness; it fed the monster as it started bursting through my pores about to consume me. I had to control it, it'd been too long and although excited it could be hasty.

"Good morning!" the monster stole my lips and spoke, "I heard I had a visitor." I let the ruthless beast take my legs and move me closer to the man, and I watched as he began to shake.

"NO!" he yelped, "Not you, they didn't say it would be you!" he thrashed in his chair the bolts straining at his movement.

"Oh well that isn't very pleasant, I came a long way to see you." I flipped my knife in my hand; I was beginning to fade, the darkness consuming me.

"Although it is flattering to know my reputation precedes Me." the monster chuckled "I was afraid you wouldn't know who I was"

"You're him, you're the thirsty one! I see it in your eyes." The monster took my lips from me and offered the man a smile. I squatted down in front of him;

"Then you know exactly what I want from you, you gypsy scum." I showed him the knife letting the blade flicker in the light. "So this is how it's going to go." I ran the sharp edge against the man's cheek a line of crimson bubbling through the sliced flesh. "My Uncle here is going to ask you a question, each time you decide not to answer well I do as I do best." I saw the monster reflected in the man's eyes and I knew I had to let him take over, I surrendered and everything went black.

It was hours before I came to, at first I was confused and disoriented as Uncle Antonio guided me away from the gore. The monster had gotten its fill, and was now napping happily until the next time he was needed. I glanced over my shoulder seeing the once grey room was stained scarlet baptized in the blood of a very informational Eastern European. My head was still spinning and I was dizzy not caring about what I had just done, I was too focused on trying to keep myself standing and steady. Uncle Antonio's youngest recruit was spraying down the cement, trying not to lose his lunch. My Uncle got what he needed, or rather everything our now dead informant could give us. His body was cut into separate pieces wrapped in plastic and I was saturated in his blood. Our warehouse had a locker room, and my uncle walked me silently to it. As I turned toward the door he looked at me his eyes taking in my horrific sight,

"We got all we needed, the girl is hiding out in New York, she's running though not even they know where she's setting roots. It seems she likes, Brooklyn so I'm going to call a couple buddies of mine and ask them to keep their eyes out." I nodded and stepped away from my uncle, the copper smell that covered my body was getting a bit sickening. I walked into the locker room and turned to face myself before stripping down. My skin was covered in drying blood; the only part of me untouched by the scarlet stain was my eyes still pure white and crystalline blue. My eyes were one of the only things my mother left me when she passed, and sometimes it was hard to face my own reflection simply because I felt as if it were her eyes staring back at me. She was a sweet woman, kind, and gentle how she ended up with my father was beyond my knowledge and I never did want to know because I was terrified she came by her relationship with him by violent or unloving means.

As I stood there looking at my reflection I felt her staring into me, I would be a disappointment to her, and I was aware of that but I truly had to choice in the matter. I took a vow that I had been groomed to take, I chose a life I had no choice against. I was Damon Salvatore and I was to one day take my father's place at the head of the table, and one day the head of Chicago's most powerful mob family.

I broke eye contact with my reflection and walked over turning the shower on I took a deep breath and striped out of my now ruined clothes; it was amazing exactly how much blood a person had in them. I pulled my shirt off and it clung to me by both sweat and blood. I tossed it aside everything I was wearing would be burned later tonight. I slowly stepped into the water of the shower looking up at the spray allowing the heat to burn me to strip away the sins that now painted my skin, I allowed the night to rinse off of me and spiral down the drain. Although I don't remember doing it I do remember what I've done, but as this man's blood dilutes and rolls off of my body I feel new again, the monster sedated and my head clear heavy with exhaustion. I was a killer: that was simply a fact of life. I was expected to torture men like I did this evening, or take them out in a delicate assassin style. I wasn't Il Sanguinario but it lived in me, maybe I was crazy, or maybe I was just a sociopath regardless I was the man I was breed to be.

E.G.

Needless to say the Salvatore boys were mysterious, it was beyond the luxurious house and their good looks, it was the way they interacted and their lack of history that concerned me the most. If I was polite I would stay out of it, just keep moving and learn about them in time but I was far too curious for that. I had fought the urge to do some digging for weeks now, but Damon had taken a mysterious trip back to Chicago and Stefan had shut down completely about his past deflecting any questions about his girlfriend, or even his hometown.

I stared blankly at the open Internet browser, letting my fingers fall to the keyboard and I typed out the name 'Salvatore'. The first few hits were useless, a lumber company, a famous pizzeria in New York, it wasn't until page two that things began to get interesting. It was an article from the Chicago Tribune dated a couple years back. I clicked on the link that led me to the article. The headline read "Salvatore Cleared of Charges in Connection to Arm's Dealing" my eyes scanned the page taking in the information.

_Giuseppe Salvatore of Chicago was cleared today of charges connected to last years ATF bust of a storage locker on his property. Mr. Salvatore who is the head of one of the country's most notorious crime families was cleared after it was exposed that an agent for the ATF falsified evidence, which ultimately lead to the dismissal of the case._

I paused taking in what I had just read. The Salvatore's were a crime family? I closed the window of the article and began another search, I slowly typed in Salvatore once again but this time I followed the name with the word 'mob'. My screen lit up as looked through dozens of articles and pictures of the Italian family. Finally a photo appeared on my screen that took my breath away, it was they. Stefan was only a bit younger than he was now standing next to his father who I recognized as Giuseppe, and opposite of him was Damon. The caption on the picture read, Giuseppe Salvatore, the rumored Don of Chicago's notorious Italian mob, picture with his son's Stefan (right) and Damon (left). They were sons of one of the most feared, and sought after mobsters of modern times. The house, the random mob knowledge, the way they kept urging me to stop asking questions, this was why. At that point I should have stopped, I should have accepted the facts before me but instead I conducted one last search. I typed in Damon's name and reluctantly pressed enter. The only link I clicked provided me with the information I needed

_Damon Salvatore, son of the famed Chicago Don Giuseppe Salvatore was released from custody today. Salvatore was being held in connection with the disappearance of a New York man whose name has not been released by police. A source for the Chicago Tribune reports that the oldest son of the Chicago mobster has joined the family business, and with his recent arrest Damon Salvatore seems to be following closely in his father's footsteps. _

"Fuck." the word slipped from my lips as I stared at a mug shot of Damon, his lip curled up into a smile and he didn't seem bothered by the photograph. The Salvatores were mobsters, or rather Damon and his father were, my head was spinning. The same guy who fixed my car, and gave me a ride home, the guy I found myself highly attracted to was also a criminal. Without thinking I darted for my car, I needed answers and I needed them now.

S.S.

Things had been tense since Katerina's call, I shut down a little because between her wordless contact and the conflict with my brother over Elena I was feeling the heat of the drama in Chicago more than I had since I left. Damon was due back in an hour, and I was trying to drown my thoughts in one of his bottles of bourbon. It was getting heavy the secrets; secrets from my friends, secrets from my family, secrets from myself. I was exhausted. I tipped back the glass sipping the liquor, and enjoying the burn it trailed down my throat. I suddenly heard a raid knocking on the door. I groaned and stood up placing my glass on the table. It was too early to be Damon and I really didn't want to be bothered right now. I opened the door slowly to reveal a disheveled Elena.

"Elena?" I questioned her presence as she pushed past me into the house heading toward the living room.

"We need to talk." she said seriously turning to look at me only when we had entered the seating area.

"Talk" I looked at her confused.

"No more deflecting or changing the subject." she let out a breath "Who are you Stefan" her

eyes bore into me, and I let out a laugh, "This isn't funny Stefan!" she raised her voice.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." I said eyeing her

"Son of Giuseppe Salvatore" I froze as she spoke

"Elena, what did you do."

"It's true then!" she stepped back pacing. I cut off her path my face void of emotion.

"What did you do Elena?" I ask evenly

"I googled you okay!"

"FUCK ELENA" I yelled out, not directly at her but rather at her morbid curiosity "Do you know what this means Elena? Do you know what your stupid curiosity could have just cost you!"

"So you're a mobster too Stefan?" her voice flickering with strong sarcasm "Do you 'off' people too?"

"ELENA!" my voice shook her from her rant. "I'm not in the mob." I spoke. "That doesn't mean that you're in any less danger than you were when you started spouting off about your little research project." I grunted turning my back to her "There are people who will hurt you, rape you, kill you slowly just because you know me Elena!" I turned back to face her tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes

"That's why you're here in Mystic Falls isn't it? Something happened in Chicago and now you're hiding out! I bet it has something to do with your girlfriend too!" anger was bubbling up inside of me.

D.S.

"Elena you can't do this! Live in your small town mix yourself up in your stupid dating drama but STAY OUT OF THIS!" I ducked in the front door just in time to hear my brother yell the final part of his statement. Something was wrong and I knew it, Stefan doesn't yell-ever. I left my bag in the foyer and headed toward the commotion. I came into the living room to see Stefan with a hand wrapped tightly around each of Elena's arms, and shaking her as he repeated once again to 'Stay out of this"

"Stefan hands off!" I yelled he released her immediately putting his hands up in a passive manner. "You know better than to put your hands on a woman like that." My eyes caught fire as he looked at me; he shook his head and looked at the floor defeated.

"Just stay out of this Elena." he whispered defeated. "Hell if you knew what was good for you you'd stay away from me, this house, my brother, all of it." I looked over at Elena iridescent tails traced down her cheeks as she tired to hold back tears, her body language changed as she saw me fear shaking her small frame.

"What the fuck is going on you two?" Stefan shook his head and looked at me.

"Elena did some digging." I froze looking at the girl next to my brother, her eyes were darting the silent tears not letting up.

"What?"

"I know who you are Damon, what you are." Elena's voice was just short of a whisper. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"Sit down." I looked at Elena my voice was dominating and strong. "Both of you!" I raised my voice growing impatient with the two of them. Elena and Stefan found themselves speechless sitting beside one another as I paced thinking of what to do with these two. "What all do you know Elena?" I looked at her doing my best to keep my voice even and soft, I didn't want her to fear me I didn't need another person seeing a monster when they looked at me.

"I mean, I know who you are and what you do. I know your father is the head of the strongest crime family in Chicago." her brown eyes still leaked tears as she spoke to me.

"You know our father is in the mob." she nodded her lips pressed closed her eyes showing a bit of fear. "That means you know I am too? Do you know what I do" she shook her head slowly.

"I just know you were wanted in connection to a disappearance a couple years back."

"Good, you don't need to know anything about what I do. Now Elena I'm not going to hurt you or anything okay? It's just right now things at home with the family, well they're complicated." she swallowed visibly shaken by everything that was happening. "You digging like this in addition to being associated to us, it could cause you to be mixed up in a lot of dangerous things, you understand?" she nodded again. I needed to be alone with Elena; I needed an intimate moment to assure her of things, things I didn't want my brother knowing. I looked at Stefan, "Stef will you go fix us something to drink, I need to talk to Elena privately." he nodded knowing that I very well could be informing her of something connected with the business. He stood and left wearily, visibly tired. I sighed and walked over in front of Elena squatting down. I offered her a soft smile as I reached up and push the tears away

"I wish you wouldn't have gone digging Kitten" I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out fear still in her voice. "I didn't know it would be like this!"

"Shhh relax, I told you it's okay we're just in a bad place in Chicago there's some pretty terrible people after Stef, and we're laying low." she nodded.

"I'll keep quiet I swear." she muttered looking at the ground. I hooked my finger under her chin forcing her to look at me.

"I know, and I promise I'll take care of you okay? If anything happens I'm making you my responsibility. My father's going to be pissed but as long as you keep quiet I'll keep you safe okay?"

"Damon what happens if someone in your family finds out? What if they don't want me knowing?"

"Elena, I hold a position in my family that's both dangerous and important." I paused my eyes scanning her face "They know better than to fuck with me, if I say you're mine and I'm taking responsibility for you they'll stand down."

"Yours?"

"When we take risks for people, it's like claiming them-it's a mob thing. If you fuck up my ass is on the line, that kind of thing" she nodded

"I don't want to be a burden Damon." she let out a sob, shaken by everything I had just put on the table. I came to sit next to her wrapping my arms around her in comfort.

"Honestly, I made the choice to protect you after Stefan told you about his little girlfriend. You're an innocent Elena, and I'm not letting anything happen to you okay." I pulled back and gave her a half smile.

"Okay" she muttered softly

"Now not everything about my life is terrifying I promise." I chuckled and looked at her "There perks, and fun things too."

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun Kitten lots of fun." she tired to smile, sniffling back the remainder of the tears. "I'll show you okay? Wednesday I want you to wear a nice dress and a pair of heels and I'll pick you up."

"So a date" she muttered her eyes not meeting mine.

"Elena, you're not like the people here and I can see it. You're daring and smart and you want so much more than life is offering you."

"And you know what I want?" I smirk at her leaning close to her ear

"You want passion, and adventure, and…" I paused and pulled back to look into her wonder stricken eyes " even a little danger." a shiver shook her body and I knew she saw me in the same manner I saw her.

**Please let me know what you think! I love comments 3**


End file.
